Brothers
by scorpiagirl93
Summary: Adam has a twin brother who wants his life. I don't really know what else to say...
1. The way things worked

_My first spooks story. Hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks or any of the characters._

* * *

Edward Carter sighed as he watched his twin brother drive up to the house and park. From where Edward was sat on the window ledge in his bedroom, he could see every move that Adam made.

As he watched his brother fumble with the key for the house, Edward noticed how tired Adam was looking lately. He knew that Fiona's death had affected him a lot, but although it had initially seemed that Adam would not cope, Edward had thought that he was staying strong, for Wes' sake. Well, that was how it should have been.

Adam had always been the brave one of the family, willing to try anything, and always ending up in trouble. He was totally reckless, and Edward had always thought that he wasn't scared of anything. When they were younger Edward had always wished that they could swap places, that he could become the sort of person that he had always wanted to be, and that Adam could have a go at leading HIS life.

Only it wouldn't have worked. Adam wouldn't have been able to cope being Edward, living a minor life, having few friends and turning the colour of a beetroot every time a girl spoke to him.

The sound of Adam's footsteps on the stairs interrupted Edward's steady train of thoughts. Edward knew that Adam would come in to say hello to him before retiring into his room for the rest of the evening. He quickly jumped up from his position on the window ledge, so that Adam wouldn't suspect he had been watching him.

"Hey Eddie." Eddie. Adam always called him that. He was the only person that ever had, and secretly Edward quite liked it, although he would never admit it.

"Hey. Good day?" Of course, Edward only asked that to make conversation between them. He knew what the answer would be:

"Same as usual."

That was what Adam always said. Come to think of it, he never spoke about his job. Edward sometimes wandered if Adam was something other than the software specialist he always claimed to be. Once, when Adam had had to leave at a particularly early hour in the morning, Edward had almost voiced these thoughts. But of course he hadn't, for fear that Adam would laugh at him, and tell him that he was being ridiculous. Which Edward was almost certain he would have. Because that was the way things worked.

* * *

_So... What do you think??? Sorry its a bit short, I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer and more interesting!! Please R&R._


	2. Anger and Despair

_Hope you like this!!  
_

* * *

_Adam screamed as the gunshot sounded, and a high velocity bullet flew through the air towards him. "Wes!", he cried out desperately, before the bullet plummeted into his heart..._

"Adam. Wake up! ADAM!!"

Gasping for breath, Adam shakily opened gluey eyes and sat up in bed. He was shuddering violently, though evidently not from the cold. Edward was watching him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Adam asked shakily.

Edward replied, slightly cautiously, "You were thrashing around in your sleep. Screaming. You must have been having some kind of nightmare."

"Yeah. I guess. Don't really remember it though." _God. If only that were true._ Adam could remember all too well what had happened. After all, it was exactly the same nightmare, night after night. Ever since Fiona's death.

"What's the time?" Adam muttered sleepily to Edward, who was still perched on the edge of his bed.

"About half six. You should try and get a bit more sleep Adam. You look shattered." Edward's reply was edged with concern, one thing that Adam hated.

"Nah. Don't reckon I'd be able to get back to sleep now anyway. Might as well get up, get to work early for once. Maybe I'll be able to please the boss," Adam replied flatly, adding a small smirk to the last sentence.

"Adam..."

"What? Stop trying to look after me Eddie. I'm _fine_. I don't need your sympathy," Adam interrupted, his mood suddenly swinging from perfectly normal to angry, wild even, like it so often did these days.

"No... I was just going to say; What about Wes? Do you expect me to take him to school again?"

"Well unless you want me to wake him up now, and leave him sitting at the school gate for a couple of hours..." Adam still hadn't calmed down. Pulling on a pair of some underwear, he began to walk into the kitchen.

Sighing, Edward decided not to press the matter. It would only worsen Adam's filthy temper. He watched for a moment as Adam made himself a coffee, and then padded softly back to his own room, deep in thought. At this rate, poor Wes was going to for get who his father was, perhaps even forget that he _had _one.

Ten minutes later Edward heard the front door bang as Adam left for work. He didn't understand what there was for software specialist to do at this time in the morning, unless there was an emergency with the system. But then, there had always been something slightly odd about Adam's work.

Edward suddenly had a massive urge to jump out of bed and follow Adam to work, in fact he would have done, had it not been for the sleeping eight-year-old in the room next door. He couldn't leave Wes on his own.

* * *

Adam knew that he had overreacted. Eddie had only been trying to help him. He also knew that he shouldn't be driving in this state, when he was so tired, and so angry. 

He sighed. He was always doing this now. Lashing out at people without having a real reason to. It had been happening ever since... ever since Fiona died. It was almost like he had become a teenager again. His mood swings were uncontrollable. The only thing that had saved him from deteriorating completely was his work. He needed something to focus on, and at first it had worked.

But now... now it was part of the cause of his pain inside. He hated lying to his brother, lying to his son, lying to everyone who had tried to help him since Fiona's murder.

_Oh God_. Adam had realised now that his treatment of Eddie had been completely unfair. His twin brother had done nothing but help him in the past few months, looking after Wes and taking him to school when Adam had to leave early in the morning. But the two of them had never been close, and now Adam was finding it virtually impossible to connect with his brother, though God knows how hard Eddie had tried to build up a relationship between them.

Adam sighed again as he turned the corner, and Thames House came into view. The building that, at the moment, was all he really lived for.

As he parked his car, a final thought of despair came into Adam's head:

_What the hell is happening to me??  
_

* * *

_Um... yeh I know not much happened but it will get better!! In the next couple of chapters I promise!! Plz R&R and tell me what you think!! _


	3. Capture

**Hey, sorry this took so long!! Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter!!**

* * *

Adam sighed, and leant forward onto the desk, head in hands. He had had a dreary day on the grid, with nothing much happening at all. 

In fact, about the most interesting thing that had happened was Zaf taking the mickey out of him for being a "good boy who turns up for work two hours before he needs to".

And now it was late, and everyone apart from himself and Harry had gone home. Adam knew that he should too, but the thought of facing his home life put him off entirely. He was quite content sitting there at his desk, in his own little dream world, although he could tell Harry was watching him with concern.

He also knew that Eddie would be worried, and that Wes would be upset about having spent yet another day without seeing his daddy.

Sighing, Adam picked himself up from the chair and slung his jacket over his shoulders.

"You leaving?" asked Harry, emerging from his office.

"Yeah. Think I've been here long enough," replied Adam.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Doesn't need to be as early as you were today."

"Right," muttered Adam, before stepping into the pods.

* * *

From the moment he turned into his road thirty minutes later, Adam could tell that there was something wrong. There wasn't a single light on in his house, and the large black van parked outside made things even more uneasy. 

Adam swiftly stopped the car and turned off his headlights. Straining his eyes through the darkness, he tried to watch what was going on, but could see nothing.

Frowning, Adam slid out of the car and began to walk up to his house.

All the time, he was aware of a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, but it wasn't until he heard a muffled cry from Wes that real panic arose. Panic that was soon replaced by anger.

What the hell were they doing to his son? And who were 'they'?

* * *

Edward tried his hardest to set his thoughts straight. Everything had happened so quickly, it had all just merged into one big blur. 

He had just finished putting Wes to bed when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he had gone to answer, only to be greeted by the dark night outside. Before he could to anything, he had been knocked to the floor, and a gloved hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

After that, he hadn't been able to see much, but he had heard the men thudding up the stairs and searching all of the rooms.

He remembered Wes' sob of terror, and then the two of them had been carried out to this van.

Shit. Where was Adam when you needed him? Adam had always been braver than Edward, he would have known what to do.

A sickening thought occurred to Edward: What if something had happened to Adam? He hadn't worried before, Adam was often late home from work, but... What if he'd been caught by the same people? How would they escape then?

Edward forced these thoughts to the back of his mind, and tried to concentrate on what really mattered: Wes' safety.

The eight-year-old was sitting hunched up in his seat in the back of the van. His eyes were wide open; confused and scared. Edward wished that he could lean over and comfort him, but he was only too aware of the gun positioned on the lap of the man sat between them

Edward knew that he couldn't let anything happen to Wes. Adam would never forgive him if he did, after all, he had already lost one member of his family recently.

* * *

Adam stood at the edge of the road, watching the black van drive away. 

Only for a second.

The next moment he was in his car, driving after the van, praying that he wouldn't be noticed.

He knew that he should have stopped to think about what he was doing; he knew that that was what the _old_ him would have done.

But now... Adam needed his family more than ever, and he would do absolutely anything to protect them. Even if it meant risking his own life.

After all, what, apart from his family, did he have to live for?

* * *

Harry had been worried about Adam's behaviour for a while now, but today had just topped it all. What was a man with an eight year old son doing turning up for work hours early? 

He knew that Adam hadn't been completely right since Fiona's death, but Harry had thought, or hoped, that as the event faded further into the past then Adam would get better.

If only Adam had accepted help. The man was so stubborn that even the smallest signs of sympathy would be met with a whirl of fury.

Harry shook his head. He would have to try speak with him. Adam needed to wake up to the real world, and soon. For his son's sake.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's a bit short, but at least I got some action in!! Please R&R.**


End file.
